


Affirmation

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I chose <a href="http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Affirmation-lyrics-Savage-Garden/E496B75585F5F928482569990018ACBB">Affirmation</a> and quoted the lyrics for a 4 snippet story.  I didn't count the lyrics toward my 100 words.  J/D, implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

For [](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/profile)[**stargate100**](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/)'s [11/3/06 Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/259655.html): Savage Garden Songs.

 _I believe the sun should never set upon an argument_  
“Jack,”  
“What now Daniel?”  
Daniel wanted to avert his eyes but he held them up against the sunset’s glare.  
“I’m sorry. I know you want what is best for them too.”  
“I know. We’ll figure something out.”

 _I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_  
The valley was idyllic, now. Thanks to SG-1. Thanks to Jack, and to Daniel working together. They stood, side-by-side, and smiled.

 _I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality_  
“What did we just do?”  
It was the first time Daniel had ever heard Jack unsure. He kissed him lightly on the nose. “Loved each other.”

 _I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye_  
“Daniel,” Jack wailed. “Don’t do it. Don’t you DARE die on me. Don’t leave me. Alone.”

_fin_


End file.
